Organic light emitting diode (OLED) devices have been widely used in a display field, a lighting field, and smart wearable device field due to having advantages such as good self-illumination, high contrast, and fast response.
Referring to FIG. 1, when manufacturing the Organic light emitting diode device by a printing technology, a dam 12 is formed after a transparent conductive metal film 11 is patterned, and a periphery of the transparent conductive metal film 11 overlaps with the dam 12, and the organic light emitting diode device is printed in a region surrounded by the dam 12.
However, the transparent conductive metal film 11 is hydrophilic substance and the dam 12 surrounding the transparent conductive metal film 11 is hydrophobic substance. Since the side edge of the dam 12 in contact with the transparent conductive metal film 11 is less hydrophobic than the top of the dam 12, and printed ink droplets are liquid substances, there is a phenomenon that an ink film layer may “climb up” along a side surface of the dam 12 during the process of drying, causing that a periphery thickness of the ink film layer is much thicker than a central thickness of the ink film layer, thereby causing there is no light emission or the light emission is weak in the periphery of the organic light emitting diode device, which affects the display performance.